paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Safes (Gameplay)
Added during CrimeFest 2015 was the new safes feature that randomly awards players with a safe when the corresponding card is picked during a payday. When used with a specialized drill, which can be bought with real money but is also another possible card drop, a safe will yield a random weapon skin which may or may not provide additional bonuses to gameplay. Safes There are two types of safes introduced in the update: the CrimeFest 2 and Sputnik Safes, and later CrimeFest updates introduced the limited-quantity First World and Slaughter Safes, each with their own pool of items and require the corresponding drills to open. Update #90 released the Completely Overkill Safe, given to owners of the COMPLETELY OVERKILL Pack DLC released in limited quantities during the Hype Train community event, and the Dallas Safe. Update #92 released the Bodhi Safe, Update #93 introduced the Christmas Safe, Update #94.2 introduced the Goat Safe, and Update #95.2 released the Wolf Safe. Update #90 removed the CrimeFest 2 safe from card drops. Note: The First World, Slaughter, Christmas, and Goat Safes are achievement rewards, and the Completely Overkill Safe was granted to owners of a limited-quantity DLC, thus are non-marketable and are limited to unit of each type per player. Unopened CrimeFest 2, Sputnik, Dallas, Bodhi, and Wolf safes can be traded and/or sold on the Steam Community Marketplace. CFSafe.png|[http://steamcommunity.com/market/listings/218620/Crimefest%202%20Safe ] SputnikSafe.png|[http://steamcommunity.com/market/listings/218620/Sputnik%20Safe ] FWB Safe.png| SlaughterSafe.png| COPSafe.png| DallasSafe.png|[http://steamcommunity.com/market/listings/218620/Dallas%20Safe ] BodhiSafe.png|[http://steamcommunity.com/market/listings/218620/Bodhi%20Safe ] ChristmasSafe.png| GoatSafe.png| WolfSafe.png|[http://steamcommunity.com/market/listings/218620/Wolf%20Safe ] Drills Each type of safe can only be opened with their respective drill type. Drills and safes come in ten variants: CrimeFest 2, Sputnik, First World, Slaughter, Completely Overkill, Dallas, Bodhi, Christmas, Goat, and Wolf. The CrimeFest 2, Sputnik, Dallas, Bodhi, and Wolf drills can be bought in-game for $2.49 / €2.19. Update #90 removed CrimeFest 2 drills from card drops. Note: The First World, Slaughter, Christmas, and Goat Drills are achievement rewards, and the Completely Overkill Drill was granted to owners of a limited-quantity DLC, thus are non-marketable and are limited to unit of each type per player. Unused CrimeFest 2, Sputnik, Dallas, Bodhi, and Wolf drills can be traded and/or sold on the Steam Community Marketplace. CFDrill.png|[http://steamcommunity.com/market/listings/218620/Crimefest%202%20Drill ] SputnikDrill.png|[http://steamcommunity.com/market/listings/218620/Sputnik%20Drill ] FWBDrill.png| SlaughterDrill.png| COPDrill.png| DallasDrill.png|[http://steamcommunity.com/market/listings/218620/Dallas%20Drill ] BodhiDrill.png|[http://steamcommunity.com/market/listings/218620/Bodhi%20Drill ] ChristmasDrill.png| GoatDrill.png| WolfDrill.png|[http://steamcommunity.com/market/listings/218620/Wolf%20Drill ] Weapon skins Upon opening a safe, the player may be awarded with a weapon skin, an aesthetically-modified iteration of an in-game firearm that has a chance to come with slightly augmented stats. Some skins also come with attachments already incorporated (see below). Skins are equipped like a normal mod item, meaning that ownership of the base weapon (and by extension, its DLC) is required to work. DLC ownership of the included attachments is not requiredverification. Unused skins can be traded and/or sold on the Steam Community Marketplace. Skin rarity & Boosts Skin rarities are color-coded: , , , , and . Upon acquisition, a skin is given a rarity based on its type, sometimes a condition (e.g, ), and a Boost tag if that skin confers additional performance improvement. Boosts comes in two types, Stat Boosts which improve a random stat of the relevant weapon, and Team Boosts which provide a slight increase to the XP and money gained during missions. Team Boosts from many players can stack and will affect the whole team. Skins have a chance of coming with a stat boost, regardless of condition. The stat boost itself is predetermined for each weapon skin. https://steamcommunity.com/groups/pd2mech/discussions/0/483368433107164483/ Examples: Judge-Greed.png| Bernetti-9-Angry-Bear.png| Clarion-Yggdrasil.png| Legendary deagle midas.png| Randomly a skin may not have a condition tag at all, be it a type or even . While and skins are merely retextures of their base weapons, some and ones come with modifications attached, free of charge. These parts are not intrinsic, and can be swapped out at will for others that might potentially confer the desired stat bonus(es). A skin's integral attachments are temporary, and as such do not remain in the player's inventory when the decoration scheme is removed from the weapon. skins also come with pre-fit attachments, though they cannot be modified due to them brandishing unique modifications that are not found anywhere else. Available skins CrimeFest 2= Bernetti-9-Copper.png|[[Bernetti 9| ]] Coin Ops.png|[[Clarion| ]] Mosconi-Black-Thunder.png|[[Mosconi 12G| ]] Vulcan-3000.png|[[Vulcan Minigun| ]] Thanatos-Purple-Haze.png|[[Thanatos .50 cal| ]] R93-Fire-Pixel.png|[[R93| ]] Judge-Greed.png|[[The Judge| ]] Buzzsaw Tomb.png|[[Buzzsaw 42| ]] M308-Digital-Burn.png|[[M308 (Payday 2)| ]] Loco Greed Skin.png|[[Locomotive 12G (Payday 2)| ]] Sad Almir.png|[[AK (Payday 2)| ]] Kobus-Bullet-Breakout.png|[[Kobus 90| ]] Gruber-Cloakerize.png|[[Gruber Kurz| ]] Safe Crasher.png|[[CAR-4| ]] Plainsrider-The-Link.png|[[Plainsrider Bow| ]] Legendary deagle midas.png|[[Deagle| ]] |-|Sputnik= Judge-Pixel.png|[[The Judge| ]] Kobus-Red-Stars.png|[[Kobus 90| ]] Plainsrider-Arctic-Plains.png|[[Plainsrider Bow| ]] Gruber-Little-Leopard.png|[[Gruber Kurz| ]] HRL7-Headline.png|[[HRL-7| ]] Locomotive-Cosmonaut.png|[[Locomotive 12G (Payday 2)| ]] Flamethrower-StBasil.png|[[Flamethrower| ]] JP36-Ice-Leopard.png|[[JP36| ]] CAR4-Stripe-On.png|[[CAR-4| ]] Bronco-Black-Bull.png|[[Bronco .44 (Payday 2)| ]] Bernetti-9-Angry-Bear.png|[[Bernetti 9| ]] Thanatos-Matrjoschka.png|[[Thanatos .50 cal| ]] M308-Helmet-Space-Program.png|[[M308 (Payday 2)| ]] Clarion-Breaching-Owl.png|[[Clarion| ]] Mosconi-Bullet-Bear-Gun.png|[[Mosconi 12G| ]] AK-Vlad-Rodina.png|[[AK (Payday 2)| ]] |-|First World= Mosconi-Wolf-Ornament.png|[[Mosconi 12G| ]] Kobus-Prospector.png|[[Kobus 90| ]] Gruber-Classic-Tiles.png|[[Gruber Kurz| ]] R93-Golden-Flakes.png|[[R93| ]] Vulcan-Big-Spender.png|[[Vulcan Minigun| ]] Thanatos-Beta-2.png|[[Thanatos .50 cal| ]] M308-Ausome.png|[[M308 (Payday 2)| ]] AK-Gold-Vein.png|[[AK (Payday 2)| ]] Locomotive-Fleur-De-Lys.png|[[Locomotive 12G (Payday 2)| ]] Clarion-Yggdrasil.png|[[Clarion| ]] Legendary deagle midas.png|[[Deagle| ]] |-|Slaughter= Deagle-Assault-Wave.png|[[Deagle| ]] Judge-Frenzy.png|[[The Judge| ]] Bronco-Victim-Shower.png|[[Bronco .44 (Payday 2)| ]] Plainsrider-Blood-Drenched.png|[[Plainsrider Bow| ]] Bernetti-9-Blood-Dragon.png|[[Bernetti 9| ]] Flamethrower-Tiger-Hazard.png|[[Flamethrower| ]] CAR4-Danger-Ahead.png|[[CAR-4| ]] Buzzsaw-Meat-Slicer.png|[[Buzzsaw 42| ]] HRL7-Fair-Warning.png|[[HRL-7| ]] JP36-Perimeter-Secure.png|[[JP36| ]] AK-Vlad-Rodina.png|[[AK (Payday 2)| ]] |-|Completely Overkill= Bernett-9-8-Balls.png|[[Bernetti 9| ]] Vulcanminigun_spraying_roses.png|[[Vulcan Minigun| ]] Flamethrower_incineration_death.png|[[Flamethrower| ]] Judge_checkmate.png|[[The Judge| ]] P90_overskilled.png|[[Kobus 90| ]] Deagle_boom.png|[[Deagle| ]] Jp36_the_torch.png|[[JP36| ]] Hrl7_dinomaggedon.png|[[HRL-7| ]] AK-Rifle-Little-Brother.png|[[AK (Payday 2)| ]] Mosconi-12g-First-Line.png|[[Mosconi 12G| ]] R93-Death-From-Above.png|[[R93| ]] CAR-4-Fade-Zebra.png|[[CAR-4| ]] Thanatos-Hype-Train.png|[[Thanatos .50 cal| ]] Buzzsaw-Skull-Spotted.png|[[Buzzsaw 42| ]] Plains-Bow-Hypno-Scalp.png|[[Plainsrider Bow| ]] M308_heart_attack.png|[[M308 (Payday 2)| ]] Locomotive-Carpet-Bombing.png|[[Locomotive 12G (Payday 2)| ]] Bernetti-9-Brown-River.png|[[Bernetti 9| ]] Gruber_crimson_kiss.png|[[Gruber Kurz| ]] R93-Grenade_Repellant.png|[[R93| ]] Clarion-Commemore.png|[[Clarion| ]] Bronco44-Extra-Vaganza.png|[[Bronco .44 (Payday 2)| ]] Flamethrower-Dragon-Lord.png|[[Flamethrower| ]] HRL-7_Green_Grin.png|[[HRL-7| ]] Vulcan_Minigun_The_Gimp.png|[[Vulcan Minigun| ]] |-|Dallas= Clarion-Lafayette-Hunter.png|[[Clarion| ]] Flamethrower-Chromed-Combustion.png|[[Flamethrower| ]] Mosconi-Reptilian-Two-Heads.png|[[Mosconi 12G| ]] Buzzsaw-Chromed Dominator.png|[[Buzzsaw 42| ]] Bronco44-Quickdrawn-Hunter.png|[[Bronco .44 (Payday 2)| ]] R93-Reptilian-Sting.png|[[R93| ]] AK-Reptilian-Russkie.png|[[AK (Payday 2)| ]] Deagle-Reptilian-Fang.png|[[Deagle| ]] M308-Longhorn-Hunter.png|[[M308 (Payday 2)| ]] Gruber-Chromed-Sparrow.png|[[Gruber Kurz| ]] Bernetti-9-Buckle-Hunter.png|[[Bernetti 9| ]] Judge-Pocket-Patriot.png|[[The Judge| ]] Locomotive-Power-Patriot.png|[[Locomotive 12G (Payday 2)| ]] JP36-Chromed-Strangler.png|[[JP36| ]] Thanatos-Piercing-Patriot.png|[[Thanatos .50 cal| ]] Kobus-Alamo-Dallas.png|[[Kobus 90| ]] |-|Bodhi= AK762-Le-Grand-Bleu.png|[[AK.762| ]] Valkyria-Wave-Snake.png|[[Valkyria| ]] Micro-Uzi-Chikara.png|[[Micro Uzi| ]] AMR-16-Charlie-Don't-Surf.png|[[AMR-16| ]] Commando-553-Hang-Loose.png|[[Commando 553| ]] Interceptor-45-Lip-Jibber.png|[[Interceptor .45| ]] UAR-Turtle-Roll.png|[[UAR| ]] Crosskill-Radical.png|[[Crosskill| ]] Mark-10-Shaka.png|[[Mark 10| ]] Eagle-Heavy-Kapu.png|[[Eagle Heavy| ]] AK5-Meat-Waffle.png|[[AK5| ]] Nagant-Coo-Coo-Ca-Choo.png|[[Nagant| ]] Kross-Vertex-Aerodynamic.png|[[Kross Vertex| ]] Street-Sweeper-Riptide.png|[[Street Sweeper| ]] Akimbo-Chimano-Custom-Tribal-Feud.png|[[Akimbo Chimano Custom| ]] Reinfeld-880-Big-Kahuna.png|[[Reinfeld 880| ]] |-|Christmas= Compact-5-Ho-Ho-Ho.png|[[Compact-5 (Payday 2)| ]] Signature-40-Soft-Flake.png|[[Signature .40| ]] KSP-Big-Present.png|[[KSP| ]] IZHMA-12G-Blue-Tundra.png|[[IZHMA 12G| ]] Chicago-Typewriter-Xmas-Noir.png|[[Chicago Typewriter| ]] Raven-Evergreen.png|[[Raven| ]] Akimbo-Bernetti-9-Jingling-Bullets.png|[[Akimbo Bernetti 9| ]] Chimano-Custom-Gluckseliger-Uberfall.png|[[Chimano Custom| ]] Lebensauger-308-Santa's-Helper.png|[[Lebensauger .308| ]] Krinkov-Wintry-Wonder.png|[[Krinkov| ]] Akimbo-Crosskill-Santa's-Slayers.png|[[Akimbo Crosskill| ]] |-|Goat= AK5-Billy.png|[[AK5| ]] Reinfeld-880-Cloven-Hoofs.png|[[Reinfeld 880| ]] Lebensauger-308-Long-Horn.png|[[Lebensauger .308| ]] Akimbo-Chimano-Custom-Pan.png|[[Akimbo Chimano Custom| ]] AMR-16-Satyr.png|[[AMR-16| ]] Kross-Vertex-Spacegoat.png|[[Kross Vertex| ]] Interceptor-45-Ram-Petite.png|[[Interceptor .45| ]] KSP-Machine-Goat.png|[[KSP| ]] Akimbo-Crosskill-Stampede.png|[[Akimbo Crosskill| ]] Raven-Raging-Goat.png|[[Raven| ]] Platypus-70-Don-Pastrami.png|[[Platypus 70| ]] |-|Wolf= IZHMA-12G-Hagelbrak.png|[[IZHMA 12G| ]] Chimano-Custom-Liten-Skit.png|[[Chimano Custom| ]] Eagle-Heavy-Scarred.png|[[Eagle Heavy| ]] Crosskill-Fenris.png|[[Crosskill| ]] Nagant-Lone-Wolf.png|[[Nagant| ]] Street-Sweeper-Denmother.png|[[Street Sweeper| ]] Micro-Uzi-Hati.png|[[Micro Uzi| ]] AK762-Big-Bad.png|[[AK.762| ]] Signature-40-Polisgris.png|[[Signature .40| ]] Mark-10-Skoll.png|[[Mark 10| ]] Akimbo-Deagle-Geri-and-Freki.png|[[Akimbo Deagle| ]] Valkyria-Smygvarg.png|[[Valkyria| ]] UAR-Longclaw.png|[[UAR| ]] AMR-16-Helvete.png|[[AMR-16| ]] Commando-553-Howl.png|[[Commando 553| ]] Ksp-58-Hungry-Wolf.png|[[Ksp 58| ]] Player-created skins Also announced on the Black Market update site is the planned Steam Workshop integration that allows players to create and share their own skin designs. Not much has been revealed about this additional function aside from its plausible rarity grading. Achievements }} }} }} }} Trivia General= *None of the equippable skins adversely affect weapon Concealment in anyway despite a large number of them sporting very bright, shiny colors and other vanities. In fact, some skins may randomly come with rather hefty boosts to Concealment if the player is lucky enough. |-|CrimeFest 2= *The Kobus 90's Bullet Breakout skin is a reference to The Matrix and the eponymous program's code, also known as "digital rain". *The Plainsrider Bow's The Link skin is a reference to ''The Legend of Zelda'' series and the main protagonist of the series. The skin itself resembles the bow in the Legend of Zelda game Skyward Sword prior to upgrades. *Two of the skins from this safe use graphics from the Road to Crimefest website: **The R93's Fire Pixel skin uses the fire sprites from the website seen on the torches. **The Gruber Kurz's Cloakerize skin uses the "Cloaker-ghost" sprites that were seen on the website while the event was ongoing. |-|Sputnik= *Much of the skins obtainable from this safe bear either Space or Russia/Communism-themed names, with the "Space set" consisting of the Helmet Space Program and Cosmonaut and the "Communism set" containing the Red Stars, Angry Bear, Matrjoschka, and Bullet Bear Gun. *'St. Basil' refers to the St. Basil's Cathedral, officially known as the Cathedral of Vasily the Blessed, a famous church in Moscow, Russia, most notable for the ornate onion domes atop its roofs, which are depicted in the skin on the weapon's fuel canister. *'Matrjoschka' is the German version of Matryoshka, a popular type of Russian nesting dolls. It is unclear why the developers went with this slightly unpopular iteration rather than the standard form of the name. |-|First World= *Four of the skins obtainable from this safe are references to the Secret mask set of PAYDAY: The Heist, with the Yggdrasil corresponding to the design on Chains' mask, the Beta-2 to Dallas', the Fleur de Lys to Hoxton's, and the Wolf Ornament is rather self-explanatory. *The rest of the skins bar the Classic Tiles are references to Au Ticket, the mini-community event that introduced the First World Safe, and as such bear gold-related names. |-|Slaughter= *Most of the skins in this set are themed after either the Assault Wave HUD, "Assault in Progress" being visibly displayed on the Deagle and JP36's skins, or bloody carnage, fitting the setting where the skins' safe is unlocked. |-|Completely Overkill= *Most of the skins from the Completely Overkill safe are themed after hyper-violence, fitting the term "overkill". *The Completely Overkill safe is currently the only safe that contains more than one legendary skin. *The Little Brother skin is a reference to Houston, whose mask is displayed on the skin, being Dallas' younger brother. *The First Line skin is one of Payday's numerous references to ice hockey. *The Death From Above skin bears similarity to a Counter-Strike: Global Offensive skin for the FAMAS named "Spitfire". *The Hype Train skin is an obvious reference to the Hype Train community event. |-|Dallas= *As said on the Update #90 announcement site, the skins from the Dallas safe are themed after the Southern United States and patriotism, fitting the character the safe is based upon. |-|Bodhi= *All of the non-Common rarity skins from this safe feature tribal markings, and much of the skins' names are terms related to surfing culture, fitting the character the safe is named after, whom has tribal tattoos in both PAYDAY 2 and the ''Point Break'' 2015 film, and is a surfer in both the original 1991 film and the 2015 remake. *'Le Grand Bleu' is the French title for the 1988 film The Big Blue, about a rivalry between two champion free divers. *'Charlie Don't Surf' is a quote from the 1979 film Apocalypse Now. *A Turtle Roll is a surfing maneuver surfers use to get out back through the breaking waves. *'Shaka' may refer to the shaka sign, also known as Hang Loose. *A Riptide is a strong tidal flow of water in enclosed tidal areas. *Most of the other skins' names are part of the "surfer vocabulary", an example being Radical. |-|Christmas= *The weapon skins from this safe are all, fittingly, Christmas-themed. |-|Goat= *The weapon skins from this safe are all rather obviously goat-themed, released two weeks after the Goat Simulator Heist DLC. *A Billy is a male goat. *'Cloven Hoof' refers to the type of hoof goats possess. *'Pan', in Greek mythology, is the god of the wild, whom has the hindquarters, legs, and horns of a goat. *A Satyr is a legendary creature in Greek mythology that possesses a horse-like tail and horse-like ears, rather than those of a goat. It is more likely referring to the Faun from Roman mythology, which is a half-human half-goat creature often incorrectly called a satyr. *'Spacegoat' most likely refers to a Goat Simulator mutator of the same name. *'Ram Petite' likely refers to male sheep. Sheep and goats are closely related to each other. *'Raging Goat' is a reference to "Raging Bull", which can refer to multiple things. |-|Wolf= *Most of the weapon skins from this safe are themed after the eponymous heister, in regards to his mask, his nationality, his role as the Technician of the crew, or his name. *The Swedish text on the Scarred skin's emblem reads "For King and country". *'Fenris' is one of the names for the wolf of Norse mythology, Fenrir. **Additionally, Hati and Skoll are named after Fenrir's two sons who are both mythical wolves or "wargs", Hati Hróðvitnisson and Sköll. *A Denmother is an adult, female leader for a Cub Scout den. The Cub Scouts' insignia is a wolf. *'Big Bad' is a reference to the Big Bad Wolf. *'Geri and Freki', in Norse mythology, are two wolves said to accompany the god Odin. *The word "Vargtimmer", seen on the Smygvarg and Longclaw skins, literally translates to "timber wolf". *'Longclaw' is a reference to the sword of the same name from the Game of Thrones TV series, which has a carving of the fictional direwolf on the pommel. *Written on the stocks of the Howl and Hungry Wolf is "Räkna till tio", reading "Count to ten". Additionally, there appears to be a shopping list written on the Hungry Wolf's receiver, reading "Coffee, milk, butter, egg, potato potato potato potato potato potato". https://www.reddit.com/r/paydaytheheist/comments/46fqmf/update_952_including_wolf_safe/d04qj05 *Five of the skins' names are made up of Swedish words and phrases; http://steamcommunity.com/app/218620/discussions/8/412447613561465033/ **'Hagelbrak': Combination of hagel, "shot", and brak, "crash". ("Hagelbrakare" is Swedish slang for "shotgun.") **'Liten Skit': "Little shit". **'Polisgris': "Police pig". **'Smygvarg': "Sneak-wolf". **'Helvete': "Hell". |-|Legendary Skins= *The two pre-Update #90 Legendary-rarity skins both have detailed histories according to the FBI Files. **The Midas Touch was a reward given to a famous gamer named Adam Goodwin from a rodeo front for a gang, who went on to be an infamous criminal part of said gang, most notorious for shooting guns out of policemen's hands. **The Vlad's Rodina was an AK with a bloody history, first in the hands of a Private who was court-martialed for killing two of his own squad with it, then given its name by a "Sergeant Zaytsev" after single-handedly fighting off an ambush with it in the Battle of Grozny, and finally finding its way into Vlad's hands while in a Russian mob. The rifle allegedly has an unquenchable thirst for blood. *The Dragon Lord, according to the Update #90 announcement site, belonged to a Chinese lieutenant known as "Tang", who was described to have had a "love affair" with fire after surviving a napalm bombing in 1969 in Vietnam. He created a drug-smuggling ring in Taipei named The Dragon Lords, of which Tang was "the General" of, and in 1976, the Dragon Lords' enemy gangs fought with the ring in little short of a bloody war. Tang eventually called a truce and invited all of Taipei's crime lords to a surrender negotiation at a dockyard, only for Tang to incinerate them all, and himself, and burn down the entire dockyard with the flamethrower. **As pointed out by some players, the Dragon Lord bears resemblance to the Huo-Long Heater in Team Fortress 2. *The Big Kahuna Reinfeld 880 shotgun, according to the FBI Files, belonged to a Samoan man named Afano "Rocky" Jones raised in Chicago, who had been bullied frequently for his large size until he fought back at the age of twelve, exhilarating him. Most of the rest of his life was spent trying to feel that exhilaration again, from playing football, boxing, and eventually completing a series of challenges called the "Ozaki 8", but felt nothing. He finally got the spark back when he attacked a shotgun-armed robber at a grocery store, and used said shotgun to then rob the shopkeeper. He then went on a spree of violent crimes, each topping the last, and disappearing in 1978 when an Army payroll plane crashed in Oregon, where only the shotgun remained. The markings on the shotgun mean "I did the Ozaki 8". **The "Ozaki 8" is a set of trials honoring the forces of nature that the [[wikipedia:Point Break (2015 film)|2015 Point Break film]] revolves around. *The Santa's Slayers skin bears two cosmetic over-barrel laser sights akin to the one featured on the AMT Hardballer Longslide used by the Terminator in James Cameron's 1984 film of the same name. *According to their descriptions in PAYDAY 2's Steam Community Market, the Alamo Dallas and Don Pastrami belonged to hitmen. While the owner of the Alamo Dallas, the "Jester Warrant", had her identity unknown until she met her "untimely end", presumably caught and/or killed, because of the SMG's meat hammer head which she pulverized her victims with, the owner of the Don Pastrami, "The Rancher", was caught because all of his bullets were licked by his pet goat Becky beforehand. *According to the Hungry Wolf's Steam Community Market description, the weapon was made by Wolf himself, apparently his "dream project". References External Links *Black Market Update *The Completely Overkill Secret Content *Bodhi Safe Announcement Site *Wolf Safe Content Category:Gameplay (Payday 2)